Broken
by AShatteredFantasy
Summary: UPDATED! Song fic on the song by Seether. Alex gets attacke on a plane, and is left with both physical and mental issues. This is how it affects Sabina and their relationship. One-shot


**So this was just an idea that popped into my head. This is set AFTER the books but contains no spoilers to Scorpia Rising. Alex and Sabina or in their twenties. May contain spoilers for anything else. I don't own Alex Rider or the song Broken.**

_**I wanted you to know I love the way you laugh **_

_**I wanna hold you high and steal all your pain away **_

_**And I keep your photograph, I know it serves me well **_

Sabina sat on the edge of her bed, crying. She was holding a photo of Alex and her side by side, laughing. Alex had his arm around her neck and her head was resting on his shoulder. They had been happy. They had been a couple. Sabina remembered how Alex would bring her flowers when he came to her house. They were more than boyfriend and girlfriend. They had been in love.

_**I wanna hold you high and steal your pain **_

Sabina felt guilty. Alex had been on a couple of missions as a professional spy, when he went to Germany for a couple days before returning home. His team were going to surprise their families, by coming home a day earlier. Halfway through the ride, thier plane got ambushed. The men were from Scorpia. They had made him watch as the Scorpia team killed each of his teammates. The men had then left, as if nothing had happened. When the plane landed, Sabina was there, as the plane's pilot had contacted her and informed her of what had happened. Alex had stumbled out of the plane, mumbling. The only thing he said to her was, "You don't know what you have until it's taken away."

After the plane incident, he got worse and remembers the nights all too well. Every night since then Alex woke up screaming for his team mates to run_._Sabina would have to hold him to get him to calm down and stop crying. The worst times are when he has dreams of her being killed. If he had one of those nightmares, Alex would stay in bed all day and wouldn't stop crying. He has gotten so paranoid that nurses had to take him to a mental hospital. When he wasn't sleeping his eyes would dart around, and he wouldn't go anywhere without someone. She likes to visit Alex. . The nurses told her when she visits he is a bit calmer. Sabina visits him every day.

_**Because I'm broken when I'm lonesome **_

_**And I don't feel right when you're gone away **_

_**You've gone away you don't feel me here anymore **_

Now Sabina could never be truly happy. Alex had been a huge part of her life and now she would never be with him again. Of course she still loved him. But they could never be a normal couple. Even Sabina had took Alex to therapist after therapist only to have the same result. Alex would never be the same. At first she refused to bellieve them, but after a while she accepted the fact that he was gone.

_**The worst is over now and we can breathe again **_

_**I wanna hold you high, you steal my pain away **_

_**There's so much more to learn and nobody left to fight **_

_**I wanna hold you high and steal your pain **_

She whished the ambush would have never happened. Even if their orders didn't include killing him, they could have easily done so. But for her, the pain of seeing Alex like he was, this was much, _much, _worse than death itself. Sabina didn't even register the world around her. All she felt was a numbness that could never be stopped.

_**Because I'm broken when I'm open **_

_**And I don't feel like I am strong enough **_

_**Because I'm broken when I'm lonesome **_

_**And I don't feel right when your'e gone away **_

Sabina watched as her tears rolled down the photo, and onto the floor. Eventually, the tears stopped and she was left looking at the photograph once again. She began to cry again, only to find that no tears would fall. Sabina took in a shaky breath as she lay down on the bed. She was lost. She was confused. She was broken.

_**Because I'm broken when I'm open **_

_**And I don't feel like I am strong enough **_

_**Because I'm broken when I'm lonesome **_

_**And I don't feel right when your'e gone away **_

_**Youv'e gone away you don't feel me here anymore **_


End file.
